Overcooked
by Robotic Fox
Summary: Rei did not think Nagisa seemed like the cooking type... but he guess a little trust wouldn't hurt. Reigisa. One-shot.


"Are you sure you know how to grill fish?" Rei Ryugazaki asked his best friend, Nagisa Hazuki wearily, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. His shaky voice didn't even bother to sweep away the doubt he felt towards the whole situation as he watched the strawberry-blonde prod at the salmon lying in the frying pan. The fish sizzled satisfyingly in response, a good amount of steam flying off of it at the move.

Rei had to say, ever since he had joined the Iwatobi Swim Club, he had eaten more fish than he ever thought he would. It seemed all the members of the swim team seemed to survive on. But granted, all the fish he had consumed had been cooked by Haru Nanase, whom Rei was pretty sure could make television chefs eat their heart out with the way he prepared fish. Never had he seen Nagisa cook the fish… or anything now that he really thought about. The most he saw Nagisa's culinary skills reach to was microwavable foods.

Plus, although it may seem superficial and went against the whole "don't judge a book by its cover" law, Nagisa just didn't look like the cooking type in the first place. The blonde seemed more like the type who could only make a cup of instant ramen if it was necessary.

Nagisa had been the one to invite him over to his own house, begging Rei to help him with his Geometry homework, which of course, he didn't have any clue how to do. This was weird as usually Nagisa always followed him back to his house and mooched off of his food when he was there. But apparently, now that a huge Geometry quiz was swiftly approaching, Nagisa wanted to head over to his own house, saying that he would get distracted at Rei's house. Rei, definitely not wanting to spend the rest of the day completely alone, had agreed.

Rei hadn't really been bothered by the change. After staying for a while, he felt almost like he was at his own home, doing his homework (and most of Nagisa's homework) as usual. But the change of scenery was definitely affecting the shorter boy, as all of sudden, right when they were in the middle of one of the papers, he stood up and asked Rei if he wanted him to cook fish for dinner. Rei guessed that now that he was in the boy's house, Nagisa felt it necessary to be a good host, hence the offer.

He had hesitantly agreed to the offer, having nothing in particular to eat at home. But like mentioned, he was wary about his teammate's culinary skills. The bespectacled boy had half-expected for Nagisa to charge towards the grill and ask what knob he had to twist to turn it on. But as always, Nagisa surprised him.

He had done every step without missing a beat. He thawed the fish out, got out a frying pan, put the fish in the pan, put the pan in the flame, and everything without even asking for any help. He was even doing additional stuff as well. Every now and then, the boy would take an occasional break from his homework to flip the fish on its other side or to sprinkle some lemon juice on it. He even went as far as to dash the meat with some spices… stuff Rei didn't even expect Nagisa to have in his kitchen.

It seemed like Nagisa, like Haru and Makoto, knew how to cook fish with ease.

But even though Nagisa was exceeding his expectations, Rei couldn't stop the foreboding feeling residing in his chest. He knew he had some paranoia issues, but this feeling was to overwhelming and constant for his own comfort.

He looked up to see Nagisa fumbling over one of the math problems, trying his best to do it by himself for once, claiming that he didn't want to bother Rei from his homework anymore… at least for now. He was going to try the concept out for himself to see if he understood it, as he put it. One glance was all Rei needed to know that Nagisa hadn't grasped the concept yet.

But then, all of a sudden, right when he was about to try and help, Nagisa looked up at him, magenta-purple eyes bright like lanterns. A huge grin was plastered across the boy's features, a pinpoint sign that he had a plan hatched in his mind.

Rei immediately was about to divert the boy's train of thought by scolding him… not wanting to figure out what the blond had in mind. Usually, when the boy had some epiphany… it usually spelled bad news for Rei and gave Nagisa an excuse to procrastinate on his work. But by the time he had opened his mouth and lifted a reprimanding finger up, Nagisa was already going into action.

Rei swore… the boy had the speed and energy of a Jack Russell Terrier dog.

Nagisa managed to hop out of the chair and whined, "Rei-chan~! I am bored! Entertain me."

Rei wasn't following for it. "I will, Nagisa-kun, once you finish your homework."

Nagisa huffed in annoyance, like Rei wasn't getting something. He then pouted and said, "Rei-chan is already failing at his job at entertaining me. I am almost done with it, anyway. I want to do something before I go crazy."

"Well, if you're almost done, you can finish it and then I can entertain you." Rei said, looking down at his own work to show he was not budging on this. If he willingly bent to everything Nagisa begged for, he swore that he would become the boy's slave. He quickly began scratching in answers… ignoring the boy's pleas.

He figured eventually the boy would concede and would return to his work soon enough.

Oh what a fool he was to think Nagisa would really give up that easily. Nagisa barely even knew the meaning of the word 'conceding.' But really… he didn't expect what he got.

One minute, Rei was quietly writing down some calculations on his homework sheet and a second later he felt a foreign weight collide with his side with the force of a wrecking ball. He had let out a yelp and had nearly fallen off the damn chair. He had just been lucky enough to grab the side of the table right before imminent impact.

Once he managed to pull himself up, his mind quickly scrambled to keep up with what had just occurred. When it did, he realized that someone was clinging to his torso tightly, trying to make sure he wouldn't escape. He felt his captor nuzzling his face into his chest like a cat as he giggled and said, "Woops. Didn't mean for you to nearly fall, Rei-chan!"

Rei couldn't help the blush that splashed across his face as he realized the position they were in. He quickly sputtered out, "Wha-?" What did you think would happen?! You don't just tackle people when they aren't paying attention."

Nagisa looked up at him in exasperation, and said, "But I wasn't aiming to tackle you. I was aiming to hug you."

"Well, hugging doesn't have to involve pouncing me like a tiger. Now get to work…" Rei said half-heartedly, his mind and body debating on whether or not he really wanted Nagisa to let go of him. The boy's embrace was warm and nice… almost comfortable in a way. He found that he actually enjoyed it pretty well. But the need to be productive…

All of a sudden, Nagisa looked up at him with a big grin and said, "I don't think Rei-chan wants it that much~! Am I right? I am right aren't I? Rei-chan likes to be hugged!"

When did the kid suddenly become a mind-reader? Add that to the list of talents that Rei didn't know Nagisa had. Either way, Rei felt more heat start to crawl up his face as he tried to find a way to reply to that without stuttering like a moron.

Luckily, Nagisa spared him the effort.

All of a sudden standing up on his tiptoes, Rei suddenly felt Nagisa place his lips on his, making him tense up for a moment before he decided to kiss right back… his muscles loosening now.

They had only been officially 'dating' for a few weeks now. Technically, they had been practically dating for a few months, but both had been too anxious to even confess to the other. When Rei had finally decided to take the dive and ask, that was when Nagisa had pulled him into a big embrace and happily exclaimed that he knew Rei had liked him.

And even though for months beforehand, he had practically been longing for contact like this, it still felt somewhat strange. Maybe it was due to sheer disbelief alone or maybe it was just because Rei wasn't used to any romantic contact at all. He didn't know when to properly time everything to make sure it was actually nice instead of just awkward.

Nagisa was obviously the bolder one of the relationship. He wasn't afraid of performing public displays of affection or anything else of the like. He seemed to have no rulebook or guidelines. He just did whatever the action portion of his body lead him to do. And Rei found he didn't mind at all. He didn't mind when Nagisa tackled him into a hug or kissed him. He loved it, in fact.

But maybe that was all he needed. A part of him wondered if Nagisa knew he was still learning and the boy was just taking the lead for him for a while. Letting him take his time. And Rei appreciated it.

He felt his longer arms also wrapping around Nagisa now as he kissed him, causing Nagisa to hum happily. The kiss was simple really. It was just them hugging each other, kind of awkwardly in fact since Rei was only partially sitting in the chair whilst they were just lightly kissing. They didn't need it to be something more though. It didn't need to be rough or anything.

They just wanted to enjoy the contact and warmth of the other. Their foreheads were pressed together comfortably as they held the other, Rei's violet-eyes staring into Nagisa's magenta ones.

Once they needed to breathe, they pulled away from the kiss, but still clung onto one another… Rei blushing and Nagisa grinning.

"Did that kiss give me permission to do my homework later, Rei-chan? I am almost done, I swear!" Nagisa said, hopping up on his feet a little to emphasize his point.

This little brat…

"Sure… sure…" Rei muttered, figuring it wouldn't hurt. After all, from what he saw, Nagisa was only a few problems away from finishing his work… so who cared. As long as Nagisa did it in the end…

Rei was aware all he was doing was just making excuses for Nagisa and him.

Rei expected Nagisa to beam up at him and start babbling a bunch of thanks before asking Rei to ditch his own homework and do something with him. But Nagisa did the exact opposite. A perplexed look actually crossed Nagisa's face, his nose twitching as if he caught an intriguing scent. His body was tense and he was dead silent, as if he were a suspicious tomcat or something.

Rei was about to ask what was wrong, but Nagisa interrupted him. The boy raised an index finger to silence Rei as he asked slowly, "Rei-chan… do you smell something?"

Rei paused for a minute and sniffed the air, only to be taken aback by an acrid, sour smell that he had somehow missed before. He was about to question what the hell it was, but once more Nagisa beat him to the punch.

"THE FISH!" Nagisa practically screamed, suddenly breaking the arm wrap he had around Rei as he darted towards the kitchen. Right after he spoke, the high-pitched wail of the smoke detector begin assaulting Rei's ears.

Rei was left struck dumb for a moment, completely confused on what was happening. But the moment realization dawned on him, he immediately began darting after Nagisa, calling out, "Nagisa-kun!"

He didn't want Nagisa to get hurt jumping into a fiery kitchen while he just stood there like a moron. So he lifted his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth and managed to jump through the clouds of smoke wafting around the kitchen.

Luckily, from what he saw, the kitchen wasn't a reinterpretation of Hell. Only the pan was ignited with a small flame.

Right when Rei was wondering what to use, he saw Nagisa rush in from the adjacent hallway with a fire extinguisher and before Rei could even blink, Nagisa was hosing down the fire with foam. After just a few seconds, the flames had been completely doused out and the stove was covered with white foam. It looked almost like they had attempted a failed science experiment.

In the middle of the pan, Rei saw the charred remains of the poor fish lying there. From what it looked like, they were glued there.

Once he and Nagisa managed to wave all the smoke away and all the smoke alarms shut off, the blond walked over to the fish and inspected it carefully. Rei stood there awkwardly, not knowing how Nagisa was going to react. Was he going to be sad or feel bad? Rei certainly hoped not. He had completely forgotten about the fish as well, after all.

Bracing himself for impact as Nagisa turned around, Rei was surprised to see a small, humorous grin on the small kid's face. Nagisa was practically snickering as he said, "Haru-chan would be very disappointed in me, wouldn't he?"

Rei found himself laughing despite it all. Nagisa was right after all.

As the two of them laughed, Nagisa grabbed what looked like a chisel and scraped the smelly remains of the fish into a nearby trash can before he set the pan on the counter and asked, "You up for macaroni?"

* * *

**Lesson learned : I cannot write fluff to save my life. **

**But hey, I tried right? I've been wanting to write a Nagisa for a while... and I hope I did the pairing at least some justice. Even though the experiment was a flop, I would be lying if I said this wasn't fun to write. **

**I hope all of you enjoyed reading it at least! **


End file.
